


You make me feel like a million bucks

by drahuesos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: EWE, F/M, Post DH
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drahuesos/pseuds/drahuesos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Ron, sentado en una de las viejas mesas del Caldero Chorreante, le dijo —en un arranque de madurez que era más propio de ella que de él— que era la hora de dar un paso más en su relación, Hermione, que jugueteaba con su jarra de cerveza de mantequilla, comenzó a preguntarse qué era lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza a su novio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You make me feel like a million bucks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sara_f_black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, es propiedad de JK Rowling y la WB.

Cuando Ron, sentado en una de las viejas mesas del _Caldero Chorreante_ , le dijo —en un arranque de madurez que era más propio de ella que de él— que era la hora de dar un paso más en su relación, Hermione, que jugueteaba con su jarra de cerveza de mantequilla, comenzó a preguntarse qué era lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza a su novio. La primera imagen que se le vino a la mente fue la de Ron, el cual iba adquiriendo un color de piel cada vez más parecido a su pelo, contándole lo felices que serían si se casaban. Después, llegó el momento en el que Hermione se horrorizó ante la perspectiva de tener siete niños, como Molly. Y no es que no quisiera tenerlos con Ron —aunque de momento prefería seguir sin hijos—, pero, definitivamente, no quería ser la que aumentara de forma tan significativa el número de Weasleys.

—No te parece que deberíamos irnos a vivir juntos?

La pregunta de Ron la cogió completamente desprevenida. Estaba más concentrada en intentar quitarse de la mente la imagen de ella criando a un grupo de niños pelirrojos con los ojos de color azul que en oír lo que su pareja le había dicho.

Hermione no supo cómo contestar en un principio. No era la primera vez que se había planteado la posibilidad porque, de hecho, tenía bastante sentido. Desde que Hermione había terminado sus estudios en Hogwarts y había aprobado —con muy buenas calificaciones— todos su ÉXTASIS, vivía más en La Madriguera que con sus padres, a los que había conseguido encontrar en Australia y restaurar la memoria. Además, el hecho de que el hogar de los Weasley fuera completamente mágico y estuviera conectado de varias formas diferentes al mundo de los magos, hacía que todo fuera mucho más fácil para Hermione, que había comenzado a trabajar para el ministerio en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas.

—Oye, Hermione. ¿Qué te parece la idea? —inquirió Ron, sacando así a su pareja de sus pensamientos.

—Sí, está bien —comentó Hermione tras soltar la jarra sobre la mesa y después de agitar bruscamente la cabeza, haciendo que se le moviera el pelo, ya no tan voluminoso como en su época de Hogwarts—. ¿Por dónde te parece que empecemos a buscar?

 

**oOo**

Los productos de Sortilegios Weasley se amontonaban en una esquina de la trastienda del local. Ron, vestido con su túnica morada a juego con el pantalón y la corbata que completaban el uniforme de empleado de la tienda, intentaba organizar, a base de movimientos de varita y hechizos, los artículos de broma que había empaquetados en las cajas. Y George, que había estado desembalando casi toda la mañana nuevos productos para incorporarlos a los estantes de la tienda, se encontraba en aquel momento atendiendo y aconsejando a dos niños sobre qué Surtido Saltaclases era el mejor —y es que las selecciones de trampas para no asistir a las lecciones que tanta sensación habían causado tanto tiempo atrás en Hogwarts seguían siendo uno de los productos más vendidos de Sortilegios Weasley.

Durante aquella mañana, Ron continuó atendiendo a sus funciones de ayudante, las cuales consistían en corregir precios y  pasarse medio día subido a las escaleras móviles de la tienda colocando productos aquí y allá o recolocando otros que algún descuidado había mirado y dejado en el expositor incorrecto. Sin embargo, una de las cosas buenas de trabajar en la tienda de su hermano era que podía echarle un ojo a los artículos y probar algunos por su cuenta en su casa cuando su madre no le vigilaba atentamente para que no hiciera ninguna trastada o cuando Hermione —que, aunque había relajado un poco su control sobre los objetos mágicos de Ron, seguía desaprobando el uso estos— no le veía usándolos.

Así, mientras que el pelirrojo estaba mirando atentamente un pequeño frasquito que hacía que el color del pelo comenzara a cambiar lentamente hasta adquirir un color tan rubio platino que hasta la mismísima Fleur Delacour habría sentido envidia, Ron no se dio cuenta de que el timbre instalado en el dintel de la puerta de Sortilegios Weasley acaba de sonar.

—¡Ron!

No fue hasta que escuchó la voz de Harry cuando Ron reaccionó y, después de soltar el frasco en su sitio, comenzó a bajarse de la escalera en la que estaba subido en aquel momento.

—¿Qué haces por aquí? —inquirió el pelirrojo mientras se dirigía a las trastienda acompañado por su amigo.

—Tenía que ir a ver a Ollivander porque la varita se me astilló un poco el otro día. Y he pasado por la puerta de la tienda, ¿o acaso prefieres que no te hubiera hecho la visita? —comentó Harry en tono de broma—. ¿Tienes mucho trabajo últimamente?

—No siempre. Esta mañana he estado con Hermione durante su descanso tomando algo en el _Caldero Chorreante_ , pero cuando he vuelto me he encontrado a George esperándome al lado de todo ese montón de cajas que hay allí. He empezado a desembalar y a colocar los artículos de broma en su sitio, pero estoy demasiado distraído como para prestarle atención a otra cosa.

Harry estuvo tentando a hacer una broma sobre el hecho de que Ron no solía prestarle atención a muchas de las cosas que hacía, sin embargo, aquella vez al aprendiz de auror le pareció que el tono de su amigo llevaba la bastante seriedad como para permanecer callado y ahorrarse la pequeña pulla.

Pero ciertamente, desde que se había despedido hacía un par de horas de Hermione en el local que ahora pertenecía a Hannah Abbott, Ron era casi incapaz de centrarse. Su poder de concentración, que nunca había sido demasiado bueno ni eficaz, sino más bien al contrario, se asemejaba bastante al que tenía varios años atrás en la época en la que todo su curso de Hogwarts había comenzado a estudiar para los TIMOs y a estresarse gracias a los famosos exámenes —con la presión que añadía una muy histérica Hermione, la cual parecía estar a punto de comenzar a dar vueltas a la sala común mientras recitaba en voz alta las diversas recetas con vistas al examen de Pociones—.

—¿Y eso? ¿Te ha pasado algo? —preguntó Harry con curiosidad después de tomar asiento en una de las cajas de la trastienda de Sortilegios Weasley.

—Le he dicho a Hermione que nos vayamos a vivir juntos —dijo Ron atropelladamente.

La cara de su amigo hizo varias muecas que Ron identificó como sorpresa y alegría todo en la misma expresión en un lapso de tiempo para cambiar de una a otra que dejaron a Ron más confuso que otra cosa.

—¡Eh, enhorabuena! —le felicitó dándole varias palmadas en la espalda a Ron—. ¿Qué te ha dicho?

—Que estaba bien. Pero no la he visto muy convencida, se ha quedado callada y ha respondido al rato —comentó sin mucho entusiasmo el pelirrojo—. No quiero que piense que la estoy obligando a que vivamos juntos.

—Ron, parece mentira que conozcas a Hermione desde hace tantos años. _Siempre_ tiene que pararse a pensar las cosas. No sé cuántas veces te he contado la de tiempo que estuvo pensando qué poción era la correcta en el acertijo que había inventado Snape para proteger la piedra filosofal, o la de vueltas que dio y lo preocupada que estuvo en segundo sobre qué optativas elegir para cursar en tercero y…

—Al final las eligió todas  —le cortó Ron—. Lo sé. Pero si fueras tú el que se lo pide a Ginny seguro que también te preocuparías si ella te pone la cara que puso Hermione.

Harry suspiró. No recordaba lo paranoico que se ponía Ron a veces con esos temas.

—Tu madre me mataría si le pido a Ginny que nos vayamos a vivir juntos ahora. No hace ni año y medio que acabó Hogwarts y ahora está entrenando para ver si consigue entrar en algún equipo de quidditch, dudo que quiera ponerse a buscar un lugar donde vivir conmigo.

Por primera vez en lo que llevaban de día, Ron recordó a su madre. Cuando se lo había pedido a Hermione no se le había pasado por la cabeza cómo se lo iban a contar a Molly. Obviamente, no había razones de peso por las que su madre debería tomárselo mal ya que conocía a Hermione desde que era pequeña y, hasta donde él sabía, tenía buen concepto de ella. Sin embargo, Ron solo tuvo que acordarse de la relación de Bill y Fleur y la reacción de su madre al enterarse de que se querían casar o de aquel mini ataque de pánico que tuvo cuando George le dijo que le había pedido matrimonio a Angelina. Si dejaba de lado que la francesa nunca le había gustado demasiado a su madre, Ron aseguraría que Angelina siempre le había caído bien a Molly, por lo que acordarse de aquel pequeño numerito familiar en plena cocina de la Madriguera hizo que la concentración de Ron se fuera y no volviera en toda la mañana.

 

**oOo**

Aquella noche, Ron no paraba de dar vueltas por su cuarto, el cual habría recorrido ya unas cinco veces en toda la tarde. Aquella habitación nunca había sido demasiado grande, pero definitivamente el pequeño caos que reinaba en la estancia en cuanto a diferentes objetos dispersos por el suelo se refería no había contribuido a aumentar la sensación de espacio, más bien todo lo contrario.

Justo cuando Ron se disponía a dar una patada a uno de los objetos de broma que había desperdigados por el suelo —porque Ron habría crecido, pero seguía siendo un auténtico desordenado—, la puerta de la habitación se abrió para dejar paso a Hermione que, a juzgar por el aspecto y por el hecho de que se estaba secando el pelo con una toalla blanca, acaba de salir del baño.

—Ron, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no le des golpes a lo que tengas tirado por el suelo? —comenzó la bruja con un tono de voz que recordó demasiado al de aquella niña mandona que se había subido por primera vez al expreso de Hogwarts con once años.

Sin embargo, esa vez ya era demasiado tarde y el pelirrojo no puedo evitar darle un puntapié a una de las nuevas pelotas saltarinas de George. Inmediatamente después, el artefacto empezó a rebotar por todas las paredes de la habitación y amenazó peligrosamente con estrellarse contra el cristal de la ventana o salir al pasillo y desquiciar a todos los habitantes de La Madriguera.

Entre el ir y venir de la pelota, Ron intentó atraparla, obteniendo como resultado una aparatosa caída en el suelo de madera. Así que, indudablemente, después de todo el jaleo que se había formado gracias al artilugio de broma, todos los que se encontraron en aquel piso de la casa fueron capaces de escuchar la potente voz de la señora Weasley gritando qué era todo aquel alboroto en la planta de arriba.

Hermione, que conocía el mal genio que tenía Molly, decidió solucionar la situación antes de que Ron saliera perjudicado y la señora Weasley estuviera demasiado irritable durante la comida. La bruja echó mano de su varita y solucionó el problema con un rápido conjuro que devolvió a la pelota saltarina a su estado de aparente normalidad.

—Ya te vale. No sé cómo le habríamos contado a tu madre que queremos irnos a vivir juntos si llega a estar de mal humor —le reprochó Hermione en tono firme pero sin ser demasiado estricta.

—En realidad no sé ni cómo vamos a contárselo sin estar enfadada —comentó Ron mientras él y la bruja salían de la habitación, rumbo a la cocina.

 

**oOo**

Siguiendo la tradición de los Weasley, Molly había instalado la mesa en la cocina de la Madriguera. Cuando Ron y Hermione llegaron a la planta baja de la vivienda, encontraron un caldero metálico sobre la mesa y los platos ya colocados en sus respectivos lugares. A un lado de la mesa, y sentado en una silla de anea junto a Ginny, Harry saludó a sus dos amigos con la mano y le guiñó un ojo a Ron disimuladamente. Aunque el pelirrojo nunca había sido demasiado hábil para descifrar gestos y señales no cabía la menor duda de que Harry había decidido ir a visitar a Ginny aquella tarde _por casualidad._

Justamente después de que Harry volviera la cabeza hacia su plato porque Molly ya estaba sirviendo generosas cucharadas de sopa en él, Ron y Hermione tomaron asiento uno al lado del otro y esperaron tranquilamente hasta que llegaran Arthur y Percy, el cual continuaba tan centrado en su trabajo que no había tenido ni tiempo para pensar en casarse con su novia, la cual había manifestado en varias ocasiones su deseo de contraer matrimonio. Sin embargo, el señor Weasley y el hermano mayor de Ron no se hicieron mucho de esperar y regresaron del ministerio poco después de que Molly terminara de llenar los platos con la sopa.

Arthur comenzó rápidamente a hablar de todo el trabajo que tenía en su departamento y de la gran molestia que suponía tener que cumplir con los requisitos más estúpidos de su jefe. Percy también se sumó a la conversación en la que comentó que no entendía por qué todo el mundo se quejaba tanto de su trabajo ya que los jefes, a su parecer, siempre tenían razones de sobra para pedir todos y cada uno de los detalles que exigían, hasta los más pequeños o insignificantes. Sin embargo, la discusión familiar entre padre e hijo no se alargó demasiado porque Ron se vio casi en la obligación de poner freno a un tema que, a buen seguro, habría ocupado la totalidad de la cena. Así, después de escuchar el leve carraspeo de la voz de Ron, todos miraron en la dirección del pelirrojo y le observaron fijamente, esperando una respuesta.

—Veréis, tengo, bueno, Hermione y yo, tenemos que deciros —Miró significativamente hacia su novia— que…

Justo cuando iba a terminar la frase con un _hemos decidido irnos a vivir juntos_ , la voz de Ron se ahogó y desapareció, los mofletes del muchacho empezaron a tomar el color de su pelo y Hermione tuvo que terminarla por él.

Aquel fue uno de los momentos más tensos que Hermione había vivido con los Weasley. Quizá porque todos se quedaron mirándola como si fuera la primera vez que la veían o como si fuera la única persona que quedaba viva en el mundo, pero la cuestión era que después del sonoro golpe que provocó la cuchara de Percy al caer sobre  el plato de sopa, todo se quedó en silencio.

Ron miró a un lado y a otro, Hermione hizo exactamente lo mismo y Harry decidió poner punto y final a la incómoda tranquilidad que, a juzgar por la sensación que daba desde dentro, se podía palpar hasta a kilómetros de distancia.

El aprendiz de auror se levantó de su asiento y les dio un abrazo a sus dos amigos; su gesto fue imitado por todos los magos allí presentes, incluida una Molly que no dudó en levantarse enérgicamente de su sitio para llegar hasta su hijo y Hermione. A ésta la dio la sensación de que la madre de Ron se había tomado la noticia mucho mejor de lo que se esperaban en un principio.

La bruja comenzó a hablar con rapidez una vez todos volvieron a la mesa. Preguntó varias veces a dónde querían irse a vivir y contó varias anécdotas de cuando ella hizo lo mismo con Arthur y sus hermanos gemelos Fabian y Gideon le gastaron una broma pesada haciendo levitar objetos mientras ella y el señor Weasley intentaban colocar todo en su sitio. También interrumpió el intento de discursos que Percy quiso pronunciar justo después de la comida en el cual habría incluido frases del estilo de _“y por eso, Ron, la convivencia es tan dura”_ hasta “ _os deseo todo lo mejor”_ pasando por _“lo caras que se están poniendo las viviendas y lo rápido que se iban a esfumar los galeones de Gringotts”_.

Por suerte para Ron y Hermione, entre Harry y el resto de los Weasley consiguieron hacer callar a Percy, el cual de haber hablado hubiese sido prácticamente ignorado por su hermano pequeño, el cual había  adquirido una particular habilidad para apenas oír la charla de Percy después de llevar toda su vida viviendo con él.

 

**oOo**

Las cajas de cartón estaban apiladas a un lado de la habitación, aún vacía y sin amueblar, en la que se encontraban Hermione, Ron, Molly —Arthur había tenido que ir al ministerio para hacer un turno extra— Harry y George, el cual había abandonado temporalmente Sortilegios Weasley para poder ayudar a su hermano a desembalar todo lo necesario.

Trasladar casi todas las cosas de Ron desde La Madriguera hasta el piso que habían alquilado en Londres no había sido nada fácil. Sobre todo por la cantidad de _muggles_ que había en la calle y el hecho de que, después de perder el viejo Ford Anglia en el bosque prohibido de Hogwarts, el señor Weasley no había vuelto a tener un coche. Finalmente, tras muchos esfuerzos y muchos escalones subidos por parte de todos, consiguieron llevar todas y cada una de las cajas hasta el apartamento.

—¡Georgeeeeee! —gritó la señora Weasley desde el dormitorio del piso. Acababan de pasar el somier de la cama y su hijo y Harry tenían que ayudarla a colocar el colchón en su sitio mientras que Ron y Hermione terminaban de entrar el sofá.

—¡Va, va! —exclamó George desde el salón-entrada, ya que las dimensiones del apartamento no daban para más.

En tanto, Ron subía de espaldas las escaleras del bloque de viviendas mientras cargaba con una de los laterales del sofá que habían rescatado del trastero de los Weasley y que ya tenía sus respetables años. Hermione sujetaba la otra parte del mueble mientras que iban recorriendo los últimos escalones que les quedaban hasta llegar a la puerta del apartamento. Cuando ésta por fin estuvo delante de los dos muchachos, ninguno de los dos pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio.

Sin embargo, sus problemas con la mudanza aún no habían acabado y pronto pudieron comprobar que aquel voluminoso sofá no entraba a través de la entrada del piso. Así que Ron, cansado y con un cabreo —debido a la cantidad de inconvenientes que el traslado estaba suponiendo— como el que pocas veces Hermione había visto, no dudó en sacar su varita del bolsillo trasero del pantalón —convenientemente ocultado por la camiseta— y apuntar al mueble con decisión. Pero Hermione soltó de repente el brazo del sofá que estaba sosteniendo e hizo que su novio guardara la varita en el mismo lugar de donde la había sacado, ya que en el edificio al que se estaban mudando había más _muggles_ que magos, con lo que sacar una auténtica varita habría supuesto arriesgarse a que alguno de sus nuevos vecinos les viera con el objeto inadecuado.

Después de un rato intentando hacer uso de la fuerza para hacer pasar el sofá al interior de la vivienda, Hermione tuvo que darse por vencida y admitir que o usaban un _Reducto_ o aquel mueble se iba a tener que quedar en el rellano del edificio. Por tanto, la bruja se aseguró de que no había nadie mirando ni cerca del lugar y dejó que finalmente Ron conjurara el hechizo, que redujo el tamaño del objeto hasta que, una vez dentro de la casa, un _Engorgio_ de Hermione lo devolvió a su tamaño natural.

Tras muchos problemas con el sofá y el colchón, con los que tuvieron que lidiar la señora Weasley, Harry y George, Ron y Hermione consiguieron organizar todas y cada una de las cajas para solo tener que ir desempaquetando al día siguiente.

Finalmente, aquella noche Ron y Hermione al fin pudieron respirar tranquilos. Al menos el tiempo suficiente antes de caer rendidos en aquel dichoso sofá que tantos problemas había dado.


End file.
